stargatefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Stargate Command (TV series)
Stargate Command '''is an adventure and military science fiction television series and part of MGM's Stargate franchise, specifically the fifth series in order of release. This series follows a small group of explorers in the wake of an attack on the American spacecraft USS Orion that results in its crew being abducted by an unidentified alien aggressor. Which causes them to find the missing crew and the perpetrators behind their abduction. It is set ten years after the conclusion of Stargate Universe, in the year 2021. The series can be classified as a "soft reboot." Cast of characters '''NEW CHARACTERS * Doctor Karen Scott, she was one of the original members of the Atlantis expedition but left after the Siege of Atlantis. She later worked at Area 51 before transferring to the SGC and then finally to the ISA. She is an American female in her late thirties from California, originally. * Captain Caitlyn Ramirez, she is an active duty member of the United States Marine Corps and the leader of the Orion military contingent. She is both a skilled marksman and aviator. Despite her training, she is relatively inexperienced on the field against interstellar aggressors. She appears to be in her mid-late twenties from New York. * Nick Harvey, he is a civilian adviser with the ISA attached to the USS Orion and tasked with interstellar diplomacy. He is mostly book smart but lacks intrapersonal communication skills. He is a British male in his thirties. * Y'vir "E-veer", he is a native of a former Jaffa colony of the system lord Nirrti. He was a member of the Jaffa Resistance against both Anubis and the Ori before becoming a member of ISA. He appears to be in his early thirties. * Major General Samuel Mayweather, former SG-team leader and a friend of many of the members of SG-1. He is the leader of the ISA's first mission of space exploration. He survives the ambush by the aliens and assumes command of the USS Orion. He is an African-American male in his late forties from South Carolina. RECURRING CHARACTERS * U.S. President Robin Maxwell, newly elected and took office on Jan. 20, 2021. She is referenced as America's first female to hold the office and the first elected from the state of Iowa. She is thrust into the world of Stargate and finds it more than overwhelming. * Former President Owens, in office from 2013-2021, he is referenced as being America's first African-American to hold the office. He handed Maxwell Letter 46. * Former President Henry Hayes, in office from 2005-2013, President Maxwell looks to him for counsel. * Senator Ryan Hathaway, a cunning and ambitious young politician with shades of Kinsey. * Alec Tennant, billionaire proponent of commercial spaceflight. An Elon Musk type. FEATURED CAMEOS/HONORABLE MENTIONS * Lieutenant General Cameron Mitchell- Homeworld Command leader. (implied, not seen or mentioned) * Major General John Sheppard- SGC commander. (implied, not seen or mentioned) * Colonel Evan Lorne- Commanding officer of the USS Orion. (seen) * NID Special Agent-in-Charge Malcolm Barrett (seen) * Dr. Daniel Jackson- ISA scientist. Jackson appears in the pilots for Atlantis and Universe. This series is the only one where General O'Neill does not appear in the pilot. (seen) * Dr. Rodney McKay- Canadian scientist working with the ISA. (seen) * Samantha Carter- United States/Earth representative to the Coalition of Worlds. (seen) * Teal'C- Chulak representative to the Coalition of Worlds. (seen) * Jonas Quinn- Langara representative to the Coalition of Worlds. (seen) * Richard Woolsey- United States representative to the International Stargate Authority (ISA), successor organization of the IOA. (seen) Plot Opens with a brief prologue segment. Crew are abducted. Search for them. Trivia * It is mentioned in early in the pilot that SG-1 has been retired and its patch is posted in reverence. * By 2021, many nations of the world have agreed to use their space fleets for mutual defense, scouting, and exploration. With this, the ISA has helped facilitate off-world sites though the American SGC still maintains an Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta Sites. * The Coalition of Worlds is the contemporary version of the Alliance of the Four Great Races. A neutral meeting place is selected as its headquarters.